Schoolgirl with a secret
by Paris The Kuro Neko
Summary: Lucy, your average ordinary- are you kidding me? Lucy is the most famous person in the world right now, but she must stay clear of fans while she goes to her new school, along with her brother who is also very famous and she has to deal with heartbreak and drama Sorry for the crappy summary but please check it out ,Ne?
1. Chapter 1

**Paris: I GUESS ITS MY TIME TO SHINE SO-**

**Ikuto: Shut up i wanna go to sleep, unlike some people...**

**Paris: Ikuto, what are you doing in a Fairy Tail fanfiction? *sweatdrop***

**Ikuto: I dunno I got bored stalking Amu, and wheres Gray and Natsu?**

**Paris: If I knew I would be happy...**

**Yuno: Wheres Yuki-kun? **

**Paris: O-O-Oh, Yuno, what a pleasent surprise...**

**Ikuto: H-H-How has your day been?**

**Yuno: Did Paris-san kill Yuki-kun?**

**Paris: *Backs away from Yuki* N-N-N-No Yuno, why would I?**

**Yuno: Ikuto-kun did you rape Yuki-kun?**

**Ikuto: *Runs out the door, Paris following behind***

**Yuno: Read and Review, now wheres Yuki-kun?**

A girl around the age of 18 walked across the stage, fans creaming her name. "Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia!" They screamed over and over again. Lucy smiled and held the microphone to her mouth. "How are you all doing?" She asked her fans who cheered louder. "Alright, im going to sing my latest hit C'Mon!"

_Saw you leaning against that old record machine_  
_Saw the name of your band written on the marquee_  
_It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy_  
_Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy_

_Feeling like I'm a high schooler_  
_Sipping on a warm wine cooler_  
_Hot 'cause the party don't stop_  
_I'm in a crop top_  
_Like I'm working at hooters_  
_We been keeping it PG_  
_But I wanna get a little frisky_  
_Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop_  
_Let me set you free_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_  
_And you're looking just like my type_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_Now don't even try to deny_  
_We're both going home satisfied_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar_  
_Steal some bubblegum from the corner Mexi-mart_  
_Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark_  
_Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark_

_Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger_  
_Sipping on a warm Budweiser_  
_Touch me and give me that rush_  
_Better pack a toothbrush_  
_Gonna pull an all-nighter_  
_We been keeping it kosher_  
_But I wanna get it on for sure_  
_Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop_  
_Baby don't be scared_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_  
_And you're looking just like my type_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_Now don't even try to deny_  
_We're both going home satisfied_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_I wanna just screw around_  
_I don't wanna think about_  
_What's gonna be after this_  
_I wanna just live right now_  
_I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_I wanna just screw around_  
_I don't wanna think about_  
_What's gonna be after this_  
_I wanna just live right now_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_  
_And you're looking just like my type_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
_Now don't even try to deny_  
_We're both going home satisfied_  
_Let's go for it just for tonight_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

The fans cheered extra loud for their favorite singer. Lucy sang for another 2 hours then her concert ended. "Good going Lucy, you made around a couple thousand dollars." Her manager Cana said smirking. Lucy rolled her eyes and hopped into her limo, Cana following her. "So, are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Lucy's eyes widened, then she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Next Morning

Lucy got up and looked around her bedroom and then looked at her clock, it was 8:45.

"Aw, SHIT I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" She yelled. She got dressed in her school uniform and ran to her twin brother's room. "STING, GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!" She yelled to him. Sting looked at his sister. "Good morning Lucy, what time is it?" He asked. Lucy pointed at the clock. "OH SHIT SCHOOL STARTS IN 10 MINUTES, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Sting yelled to his sister. Soon the two were arguing which caused Cana to wake up and march over to Sting's room, very pissed off. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND GET YOUR LAZY ASSES TO SCHOOL!" Cana yelled. Sting and Lucy nodded then ran to their motorcycles. "Sting, put on this wig, while I put on mine we can't et them know I'm the famous Lucy Heartfilia, and you're the famous Sting Eucliffe Heartfilia." Sting nodded and put on the dark brown wig while Lucy put on a light brown wig, Then they got on their motorcycles and drove off to school, Sting talking to Lucy through some weird walkie talkie thingy.

"Hurry up Luce, were gonna be late!" Sting yelled to his sister. Lucy nodded and ran after him as they stopped in front of the school. Sting looked around his new school, and noticed a lot of guys and girls had either his merchandise or Lucy's. "Luce, we should change our names, to like Hunter, or Azalea." Lucy nodded. "Keep those names, I like em." Sting nodded. Lucy looked at the classroom door. "Well Sting, its class d-3." Sting nodded and opened the door, Lucy following behind him. She scanned the classroom and noticed there was no teacher. "Hey, What the hell weres the teacher?" Sting asked no one in particular. "He got drunk again, hes a weird ass teacher."

The twins turned around a saw a very pretty girl with long scarlet hair. "Oh excuse me, im Erza, Class President." Lucy nodded. "I'm Azalea and this is my annoying twin brother Hunter." Erza nodded and called over a couple of people. All of them came running over. "Whats up Erza?" One with pink hair asked. "Yea, I was busy." Another one with raven hair said annoyed. "Gray, your shirt." "OH SHIT WERE IS IT?!" Then he frantically searched the room. Erza looked at three other girls. "Lisanna, Mirajane and Levy, I want you to meet Hunter and his twin Azalea." Erza said. The 3 girls all shook their hands when the one with pink hair asked. "Erza, whyd you call me over?" "Natsu, say hi to the twins." "Yo, I'm Natsu and the crazy idiot that's desperately looking for his shirt is Gray." Lucy nodded then giggled. Natsu turned his head away to cover his blush, but something about her and Hunter seemed familiar, almost as if hes seen them somewhere.

Lucy tilted her head cutely at Natsu. "Is it okay if I call you Nat?" Natsu nodded then walked away leaving Lucy confused.

She sat down at her seat and saw Sting sit next to her. "You have a concert tonight, don't forget." Lucy nodded at Sting. "Are you gonna rap at my concert? You know the girls love you." Sting smirked then nodded. "Yea, I need to see a few hearts in my life." Lucy laughed causing the class to give her a weird look, she ignored them. Around 5 hours later the bell rang for school to end. Lucy and Sting jumped on their motorcycles, then drove to their mansion, that they shared with Cana and their cousin Loke, who has a huge crush on Lucy, but is never home since he works at a bar, as a bartender. "Lucy, you have 4 hours until your concert." Cana told her. Sting shot Lucy a look, then went to his room.

Lucy sighed and went to go take a nice warm and soothing bath before her concert.


	2. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!

**Im going to restart this story, i keep getting emails from people saying this story is getting confusing, so i'll redo it, and comment if you want either Natsu or Rogueat he beginnng and why, until then i will center the first couple of chapters between the twins Sting and Lucy! :) Sorry for this though...**


	3. chapter 2

**Paris: Hey everyone, sorry I had to redo this story, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Ikuto: Dumbass, restarting the story means you delete everything, you still have the first chapter up...**

**Paris: Oh...**

**Ikuto: Yeaa, Paris does not own anything, no songs, no notin, only the stupid plot**

* * *

Lucy looked at the crowd in front of her, Sting standing next to her and grinning. "Woah Luce, its a full house." He said smirking. Lucy nodded silently at her brother and looked around again at the crowd before walking out to the stage, Sting behind her. "Hey everyone!" She yelled into the mic. The crowd yelled back while Sting grabbed the other mic. "Alright, me and my sis are going to sing, well i'll be singing right now, she has to go get changed again, actually I don't know why she bothered coming up." Lucy glared at her twin then ran backstage to the dressing rooms, just as Sting's song started playing.

**Ay, ay, ay**  
**Good to see you, come on in, let's go**  
**Yeah, let's go**  
**Alright, alright**  
**OK, uh, alright, OK**  
**Alright, OK**

**Return of the Mack, get up!**  
**What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.**  
**Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**  
**Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me**  
**Get up! Thrift shop pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**  
**Somewhere between like rocky and Cosby sweater gang nope nope y'all can't copy**  
**Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,**  
**And we did it, our way.**  
**Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it**  
**And yet I'm on.**  
**Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.**  
**Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,**  
**But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town**  
**Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,**  
**Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing**

**Labels out here,**  
**Now they can't tell me nothing**  
**We give that to the people,**  
**Spread it across the country**  
**Labels out here,**  
**Now they can't tell me nothing**  
**We give it to the people,**  
**Spread it across the country**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Here we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.**  
**I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**  
**But that's what you get when Wu tang raised you**  
**Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat**  
**And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week**  
**Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!**  
**Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,**  
**Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.**  
**That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing a song and it goes like**  
**Raise those hands, this is our party**  
**We came here to live life like nobody was watching**  
**I got my city right behind me**  
**If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Here we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**I saw we put our hands up**  
**I saw we put our hands up**

**Let's go!**

**[3x]**  
**Na na na na na na na na**  
**And all my people say**

**Na na na na na na na na**  
**Ma-ckle-more**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Here we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Like the ceiling can't hold us.**

Sting finished his song just as Lucy walked out in her new outfit (The Fantasia parade one)

Lucy smiled at him as he waved bye to the crowd and went backstage. "Hey again, how's your day?!" Lucy yelled into the mic again. She could make out words along 'Good now that your here!, and I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!' She smiled and nodded at the band behind her to begin playing thier music on it. She raised the mic and sang.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**  
**My stone heart was breaking**  
**My love ran away**  
**This moments I knew I would be someone else**  
**My love turned around and I fell**  
**Be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you in my life again**  
**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you again**  
**No I don't need you again**

**You once made this promise**  
**To stay by my side**  
**But after some time you just pushed me aside**  
**You never thought that a girl could be strong**  
**Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you again**  
**No I don't need you again**

Lucy finished singing and looked at her twin, then they sang a couple more songs and went backstage to sign autographs. Sting went to his booth where he saw his best friend Rogue waiting for him, and Lucy went to her booth where she saw a very familiar salmon-haired boy. "U-um Lucy, I'm a really big fan of yours." He stammered blushing. Lucy looked at him and pointed his chin up with her finger. "Natsu?" She whispered. Natsu looked at her questioningly before looking into her eyes. "How do you know me?" Lucy realized what she did and let go of his face before acting regular and stammering. "I um, er, my cousin Azalea, she um, goes to your school!" She finally managed to say. Natsu stared into her brown orbs before grinning. "Really, and she talks about me to you?! and in less than a day?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded stiffly before she saw Sting and Rogue giving her confused glances. "Yea, and Natsu, I still have fans waiting." Natsu turned around and saw a very pissed off line of people waiting. "Oh, um sorry." Lucy only smiled. "It's okay, and tell Azalea I said hi!" She yelled as he walked away. Natsu grinned. "Okay, I will!"

The rest of the night went on and soon Lucy found herself, her twin and his buddy at home. "Hey, I'm bored." Rogue and Sting smirked. "Hello bored, I'm Sting and this is Rogue!" Sting said sarcastically. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. 8:30 pm. Lucy nearly started crying in hysterics. Cana was at the bar, so she had no other girl to talk to, except her maid Virgo, who was a machoist, and she was gone, all maids and servants go home at 7:30. Lucy growled and looked at Rogue and Sting. Both were looking at the kitchen. "Hey Luce, wanna have a drinking contest?" Sting asked his twin. Lucy smirked. "Yea, you to Rogue." The silent boy nodded. "Alright then, lets go."

Sting got out the beer and gave 2 bottles each to his win, best friend, and himself. " .CHUG!" Sting yelled out. Lucy grabbed the bottle and chugged it down same with Rogue and Sting. Soon Lucy had gone though 12 bottles and was fully drunk, Sting had gone through 15 and was passed out, and Rogue was still drinking until he reached his limit which was at 23. "Hey Rogue, wanna do it with me?" Lucy slurred out. Rogue, who was to drunk to say anything only nodded, while Sting crawled to the nearest toilet/bathroom. Lucy took off her top and pants which only left her in her underwear, while Rogue took off his clothes.

Lucy smirked sexily and went to kiss him fiercely on the lips. Soon they were both on the bed fully making out. Cana heard pounding and yelling near Lucy's room. She walked over to her roomand heard Lucy moaning and yelling more, more. " What-." Cana's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Innocent little Lucy was doing it with Rogue. Cana looked at Lucy and Rogue who were both butt-naked on the bed now and still pounding at each other. Cana walked over to Lucy and pulled her off of Rogue. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Cana yelled. Lucy just shook her head and went back to kissing Rogue

Sting walked over to his twins room and saw Rogue and Lucy making out while Cana shoved passed him cursing. Sting looked at Lucy and noticed that both people were fully drunk. "OMG, Luce might be preggers!" He yelled. He ran over to Lucy and Rogue and checked to make sure Lucy couldn't get pregnant, and boy was he happy when he saw "protection". Lucy and Rogue stopped making out, and Sting took Rogue out of her room. "Whaaa, Rogue, Sting?" She asked no one but her room. She sighed and slept. She didn't realize a certain black-haired boy crawled into her bed naked again.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Lucy asked. She felt her head throbbing and everything hurt like hell. She looked to he side and saw a naked Rogue, and she noticed she was also naked. 'Oh, I'm naked. WAIT IM NAKED?!' She thought freaking out a little bit. She felt her head throb painfully again. "Ow." She growled. She silently crept out of her bed and looked for her wig and some clothes to wear, after all she still had school. She went to take a shower, then put on her school uniform and wig then left her room. Sting looked at his twin and left the mansion, towards their school.

"Azalea, are you okay, you look sick." Lisanna asked Lucy. "Yea, I just have a headache from last night." Lisanna tilted her head cutely. "What happened last night?" Lucy did a mental facepalm. "I um was having a um-." But she was cut off by her brother.

"Hospital, we were at the hospital because our mom was sick?" He finished. That came out as a question. Lisanna was about to ask something again when the bell rang. "FREE TIME CLASS!" He yelled walking out.

Lucy sighed and grabbed her twin's hand. "S-Hunter, can we go?" Sting nodded and left the classroom and to the rooftop.

Once they got here Lucy rested her head on Sting's shoulder. "Sting, my head is killing me." She grumbled. "That dear sissy, is called a hangover." He said chuckling. Lucy smacked his arm and just rested her head on his shoulder some more as the wind genly flew past them pulling Lucy and Sting in a deep slumber.

"HEY HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN AZALEA?!" Natsu yelled to the classroom. The student all pointed out the door while Gray followed behind him. "Hey Flame-Brain, where do we go?" Gray asked. "Dunno Ice-Stripper, where do you think?" Gray glared at him, while Natsu glared back. "Wanna go Flame-Freak?" "Oh yea Ice-Princess I got all day!" Soon the boys were punching each other. Lucy got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Sting, wakey wakey." Lucy cooed in his ear. Sting jumped up. "IM UP CANA!" He yelled causing Lucy to cover his mouth and glare. "Shut up!" Sting cowered. The twins heard yelling and ran to the noise. "Natsu?" Natsu stopped fighting and grinned at the girl. "Good morning Azalea, Morning Hunter, now I have a question." Lucy's face paled completly, while Sting whistled and looked away.

* * *

**Paris: What do you think Natsu is gonna ask? XD**

**Natsu: Can I have a monkey?**

**Happy: I'm still here!**

**Paris: Happy, will you do the honors?**

**Happy: Aye Sir! Read and Review!**

**Natsu: Where's Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Right here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paris: So here is a little bit of the drama in this story**

**Loke and Ikuto: ...**

**Natsu: Warning, something that mothers do to their kids as newborns to feed them is in this and its being done by Luce...**

**Paris: Have fun?**

* * *

Natsu looked at Lucy and Sting. "Are you related to Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy looked at Sting. "Who's that?" The twins asked. Natsu stared at them again. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, your cousin." Natsu said again. Lucy tilted her head, "I don't know who that is, sorry." Sting only nodded. Natsu felt sad then confused. He eyed the twins suspiciously muttering something under his breath. The twins sighed.

After school

Lucy had to much stress on her mind and it got worse when Loke walked through the door with a baby in his arms. "LUCY HELP ME!" Loke yelled. Lucy walked down the steps of her mansion and saw Rogue and Sting gaping at Loke. "What is it now, wheres the usual Lucy Baby?" Loke looked at her with tears coming down his eyes. "Lucy I can't take care of her?!" Lucy was confused when Loke said him, until she walked over and saw the baby in his arms. "LOKE, WHAT THE HELL?!" Loke looked at his cousin sadly. "A woman came up to me with a baby carrier and claimed the kid was mine, but before I could say anything, she left, and I didn't want to leave her so I took her with me, Lucy, I really don't know what to do." Loke sobbed. Lucy signaled for Sting and Rogue to leave, then she took Loke to her room where they could talk. "Loke, did you really have sex with this specific woman?" Loke tried to remember but failed to do so. "No." Lucy loked at the little boy in his arms. "Hello."

Lucy took the baby out of Loke's arms. "You're very cute." She cooed. The baby stared up at her with intent green eyes. Lucy stroked the baby's hair and kissed her forehead. "Despite how pissed I am, I can afford to cover all the baby's needs, so as of today she is officially a Heartfilia, and Loke your her Daddy." Loke gave Lucy a tight hug. "Lucy thank you, I thought you were gonna make me take him to an orphanage." Lucy was about to talk again when she felt the baby's hand tugging her shirt. Lucy's face went red when she realized what this mean't. Loke snickered. "Oh yea, She still needs to be brestfed." Loke earned a kick in the face and a yell, making the baby cry. Lucy looked down at the baby, did she really have to breastfeed her? The baby looked really hungry. Lucy hesitated but gave in.

Loke went downstairs and saw Rogue and Sting watching Gintama. Loke sat down beside them. "So how'd it go?" The 2 boys asked. Loke smirked. "Go see for yourselves." Sting and Rogue sighed.

The 2 boy's could not believe their eyes and what was in front of them. Lucy was breastfeeding the little squirt. Sting smiled a little and Rogue coughed, startling Lucy. "Soooo, you're breastfeeding now?" Lucy blushed but nodded sadly. "I don't want the kid to die of starvation, and I don't think Cana would do it." Sting smiled and gave his twin a kiss on the forehead. "You're way to nice Lulu but I guess that's what makes us twins eh?" Lucy giggled and waited until the baby stopped drinking.

Rogue had already left to get Loke. "So Lucy, how is she?" Lucy smiled and kissed the baby's head. "Good, but we have to give him a name." Loke studied the Baby's features. Dark orange hair and really cute dark green eyes. "Let's name her, Cheetah." Sting, who had been lying on the bed next to Lucy, gave his cousin a strange look. "Da fuck?" Lucy rolled her eyes at both boys. "Loke, why would you name your "son" Cheetah?" Loke shrugged his shoulders. "He reminds me of a cheetah." Lucy sweatdropped but nodded. "Okay, Cheetah Heartfilia, it has a nice ring to it." Lucy murmed into Cheetah's ear. Cheetah yawned. Sting called in Virgo. "Virgo can you run and get us baby suppies, heres 10,000$." Sting ordered. Virgo nodded and left for an hour or 2, and boy was Lucy happy when she came back. Virgo already assembled everything already so it mean't less stress on how to build the crap for Cheetah. Virgo had also bought her clothes, toys and other things baby girls need. "Thank you Virgo." Lucy thanked. Virgo only smiled. "Anything for the Princess." Sting was pissed, he was the one who asked Virgo to help, not Lucy! Virgo looked at Sting and smiled before walking away.

Lucy tucked Cheetah into her new jungle themed crib, the whole room was jungle themed, and Loke was the most proudest Papa in the world. "Goodnight my little Cheetah, I promise I'll be the most best Papa in the world." Loke had officially accepted Cheetah as his own, he will be the best Papa ever. Lucy smiled before heading to her room to take a shower, the stupid mansion had over 20 bedrooms. Loke decided to sit in the felt dark green chair next to his daughter's crib. He reached over and picked up his daughter, cradling Cheetah close to him, but he was worried, even though his cousin was extremely rich, he was only 18, what was he supposed to do, Cheetah was growing up with a young Papa. He fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Lucy woke up, only to be pissed off, she had school today, who was going to feed Cheetah? Rogue knocked on Lucy's door. "Wke up Luce, you have school-" But was cut off by a crying Lucy. "Hey what's wrong?" Lucy looked at Rogue with teary eyes. "I'm worried about Cheetah, and to be honest I don't even know how I can breastfeed at the age of 17." Rogue that for a little then his face paled, badly. "Um Lucy, remember when we had sex?" Lucy blushed but nodded her head stiffly. "I think that's what helped you gain milk." Lucy sighed sadly but nodded, while wiping away her tears. "Ok, and I'm gonna go feed Cheetah." Rogue smiled a little and watched her leave. Lucy walked into Cheetah's room and saw her chewing on her jungle blanket. Lucy looked over her, and once Cheetah saw Lucy she giggled. Lucy smiled and took her out the crib. "Good morning Cheetah." Cheetah giggled again and started pulling Lucy's shirt down. She sweatdropped but fed her the milk.

Sting and Lucy ran to their classroom, 20 minutes late. "Azalea, Hunter what is your excuse for being late?" Their teacher asked. "Mr. Gildarts, we um." Gildarts just chuckled before getting out of his seat and leaving the classroom. The class ignord him and started talking. Lisanna walked over to the twins, Erza, Gray, and Natsu behind her. "So ,um, why were you late?" Lisanna asked curiously. Lucy was about to talk when she blacked out. Sting grabbed her and felt her forhead. "Damnit Lucy." He whispered. Lisanna heard him though. "What did you say Hunter, was that Lucy I heard?" Sting realized she heard him. "Truthy, I called her truthy since she always tells the truth." Lisanna eyed him suspiciously but let it go. "Ok, whatever." Sting carried Lucy bridal style, and placed her on the sofa in the back of the classroom.

"Hold on Azalea, I'll call Rody." Sting took out his phone. "What now Sting?" Rogue asked annoyed. "Hey Rody, Azalea passed out can you pick her up?" Rogue sweatdropped at the stupid name but agreed. "I'm taking the motorcycle." Rogue hung up on Sting before he could tell him to wear a disguise. Rogue hopped on his motorcycle and drove over to Lucy's school. When he reached the school, he hopped off and ran inside to where Lucy's room was. "Azalea?!" Rogue yelled running inside. He picked up Lucy bridal style and signaled Sting to follow him, while Natsu was staring harshly. During lunch Natsu talked to all of his buddies. "Was it just me, or did that guy that walked in to get Azalea looke like Rogue Cheney?" His buddies all just stared at him funny and laughed.

Sting looked at Lucy, while Cheetah was crawling all over the bed, and Loke looked sad. "Brrraaawww." Cheetah gurgled. She sat down next to Lucy's head and poked it. "Rawrararara." Cheetah gurgled again. When Lucy didn't wake up she started pouting. "Cheetah, nap time." Loke said picking her up. Sting grabbed his twin's hand and squeezed it with all his might, and Cana would be pissed, they still had a concert that night.

* * *

**Paris: Sooo?**

**Natsu: Read and Review...**

**Ikuto: What da f*ck?**

**Paris: To Much?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paris: Well here is the next chapter XD**

**Ikuto: Paris doesn't own anything mentioned but baby Cheetah...**

**Paris: Oh yea, Cheetah is a guuuurrrrllllll**

* * *

Lucy looked around the room and saw Sting sleeping next to her, he was curled up in a ball, just like he used to when they were little. "Sting?" Sting poked one eye open and saw his twin looking at him. "Lucy, your're okay!" He yelled hugging her tightly. "Sting, I only passed out and what day is it?" Sting let go and smiled a little "Saturday." "Cana is going to kill us, we had a concert yesterday!" Then she heard a girl laugh and a baby gurgle. "Don't worry, I canceled it, and Cheetah wants to see you." Lucy looked and saw Cana smiling tenderly down at Cheetah, then she gave her to Lucy. "Rawwr."" She gurgled. Lucy looked down at her and kissed her forehead, while Sting lay back down on the bed.

Cana took Cheetah out of Lucy's arms and cradled her. "Hey, Lucy, Loke told me you breastfeed Cheetah." Lucy blushed but nodded. "Girl, your only 16, you shouldn't be breastfeeding." Cana lectured sitting on the edge of the bed, Cheetah grabbing the bottom of Cana's shirt and chewing on it.

Lucy sighed. "I know, but I felt so bad when I saw her face." Cana put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy, you need to focus on work and school, I'll ask Loke if I can become Cheetah's "mom", that way you don't need to stress." Cana suggested. Lucy looked at Cana as tears came to her eyes. "Would you really do that for me?" Cana nodded and gave the girl a hug, ignoring Cheetah's cries. "Sure, Lucy."

Lucy looked at Sting. "Hey Sting, wanna go to the amusement park with Rogue and Cheetah?" Sting looked at his twin and nodded. "Yea I'll go get him." Sting walked out of Lucy's bedroom and yelled Rogue's name while looking in each bedroom. Lucy sweatdropped but took Cheetah out of Cana's arms and went to her room. "Cheetah, what should you wear?" Lucy put Cheetah in her crib and looked for clothes. Loke was walking around the mansion, he got a whole year off so he could take care of Cheetah. He heard Lucy growling and he walked into the room she was in and saw her growling at Cheetah who kept giggling at her. Loke smiled and walked inside. "Hey Lucy, whats up?" Lucy glared at Loke and left the room, making Loke sweatdrop and Cheetah to giggle even more. Lucy waited by the door with Rogue and Sting as they waited for Loke, and soon they were all in the limo. "So we all have to take turns watching Cheetah, and Sting has to be nice to all the fangirls got it?" Everyone nodded at Lucy.

Natsu walked around the theme park with Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, his 7 year old sister Wendy, and her 9 year old best friend Romeo. Lucy walked around the theme park, while Sting, Rogue, and Loke followed her, Loke with the stroller. "So where should we go first?" Sting asked. "Let's go on the kid rides, that way Cheetah can come to." The boys nodded and followed her, Lucy and Sting stopping every once in a while to sign autographs. "Alright Cheetah, let's go." Lucy cooed taking her out of the stroller. Cheetah gurgled and grabbed her hair, then chewed on it. "How about that one?" Cheetah only giggled and let Lucy take her on the ride. Once they were done the gang head over to the older section.

Wendy and Romeo held hands and sang a little tune from their favorite song, Stay Gray heard them and grabbed Wendy's hand. "Wendy, why don't you and Romeo do the kareoke, it's over there." Gray said pointing at the kareoke place. Wendy blushed then hid behind Romeo. "Nah, I'm okay." Romeo smirked. "Are you scared chicken?" Wendy piped up. "NO!" Romeo chuckeld. "Then lets go sing." Wendy thought for a few minutes then agreed. Natsu heard yelling and ran after his sister and her best friend. Lucy looked around for something to do but found nothing. "Hey sis, look at the kareoke palace!" Sting yelled. Lucy turned around and saw him running towards it. "Sting!" Loke and Rogue sighed. Lucy ran after her twin, while Rogue stayed behind with Loke and his daughter. Loke started pushing the stroller and looked at Cheetah with love in his eyes, he loved his daughter a lot.

Lucy finally caught up to her idiot twin and saw him staring up at 2 kids that were about to sing.

Wendy grabbed Romeo's hand, as the host announced who they were. "Meet Wendy Marvell Dragneel, age 7, then we have Romeo Conbolt, age 9, what will you kids be singing for us today?" Wendy looked at Romeo as a smile crept to his face. He looked down and saw his buddies smiling. "Stay" He said. The crowd was quiet for a little bit, then they applauded. The music started, while Wendy smiled.

_**(Wendy)**_

_**All along it was a fever**_  
_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_  
_**I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"**_  
_**He said, "If you dare come a little closer."**_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it.**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**_  
_**It takes me all the way.**_  
_**I want you to stay**_

_**(Romeo)**_  
_**It's not much of a life you're living**_  
_**It's not just something you take – it's given**_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it.**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**_  
_**It takes me all the way.**_  
_**I want you to stay.**_

_**(Both)**_  
_**Ooh the reason I hold on**_  
_**Ooh cause I need this hole gone**_  
_**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving**_  
_**Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

_**(Wendy)**_  
_**Not really sure how to feel about it.**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**_  
_**It takes me all the way.**_  
_**I want you to stay, stay.**_  
_**I want you to stay, oh.**_

Everyone clapped or whistled, they were really good. Sting and Lucy gawked at eachother before leaving where Loke and Rogue were, but Lucy was surprised to see Cana breastfeeding Cheetah. "Cana?" Cana laughed and took Cheetah away. "Loke called me so I rushed as fast as I could." Cana said grinning. Lucy giggled and took Cheetah from her. "Come on, lets go walk around, well I'll do the walking." She took the stroller which left Sting and Cana alone. "Wanna ride the roller costers?" They both asked at the same time. "Stop, No you stop, ugh lets go." They said in sync, then they left.

Lucy walked around the park, Rogue with saw him at the soda machine, and he just followed her afterwards. Most people stopped to look at the celebrity and gawked. Lucy ignored them and took Cheetah out the stroller. "Rarararara!" Cheetah gurgled. Lucy kissed her forehead and started to walk with Rogue when she felt someone call her name. "Lucy?" She turned around and saw Natsu.

* * *

**Paris: I'm so happy, I can barely talk! :D**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Ikuto: Where's Yoru?**

**Yoru: Here!~nya**

**Happy: Wheres Natsu?**

Yoru and Ikuto: Read and Review! ~nya


	6. SO SORRY

**SORRY!**

**I haven't updated for a while now because of a shitload of family issues, i'll give a few examples **

**1. My 5 year old sister nearly died because she has a bad allergic reaction to peanuts, and her stupid summer camp teacher gave her some**

**2. My dad is a psychopath who needs to go to a mental hospital**

**3. My big brother's 4 year relationship with his girlfriend ended so now he's trying to kill himself**

**4. My mom is pregnant and is having crazy moodswings**

**Some reasons why I haven't updated, I'll try to update in a week or so, but if all this shit keeps going on then idk**

**If you don't understand its okay**

**now goodbye for awhile**


End file.
